


Sleep Can Wait a Little Longer

by Semebay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semebay/pseuds/Semebay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really only wanted to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Can Wait a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publication Date: February 14, 2010

 

  
  
Arthur yawned as he pushed open the door to his house. It had been a long day. His boss had called with some important correspondence that had needed to be sent out, and his day had been filled with so many stamps and signatures and envelopes that his eyes had begun to blur.

 

And finally the work had been finished, and he had returned home at--he checked the clock--nine.

 

Arthur immediately found his way to the kitchen to make some tea, grumbling about the loss of his dinner. He was too tired to even think of cooking something, and it was late. He only cared about having an ibuprofen to help lessen his headache.

 

"Couldn't have waited a day to do the paperwork," he mumbled as he sipped his tea, then he noticed something.

 

There was some sort of... _smell_ in the air. Like something burning.

 

He was sure he hadn't left any candles burning, or anything like that.

 

Arthur stared towards the dark doorway to the dining room, narrowing his eyes. He crept forward slowly, setting his tea down on the counter and looking into the dining room.

 

There was a candle burning brightly in the middle of the room, nestled between among plates of food, bottles of wine, and silverware.

 

Arthur, understandably, was not amused.

 

"Damn it, Francis, get out of my house!"

 

There was a disgruntled mumble, and then arms were wrapping themselves around Arthur's midsection, squeezing and pulling him back against a chest.

 

"I swear to go-"

 

"Iggy," Alfred's familiar whine sounded by Arthur's right ear. "You really think Francis would have bothered to set the table?"

 

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes with a hand. "Alfred, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea how late it-"

 

"I was here earlier, but you were gone." He could imagine Alfred's pout. "I was lucky you took so long to get back inside. I heated up all the food before you got in."

 

Arthur finally noticed that, aside from the smell of the burning candle, there was the also the smell of food (and roses).

 

"I'm really tired," Arthur muttered, but the whine in the back of Alfred's throat made him sigh. "I _am_ hungry," he admitted. "Haven't had anything to eat all day."

 

That was all that Alfred needed to hear. He pushed Arthur forward and sat him down in a chair, smiling sweetly as he poured wine into the glass by his plate. It was around that time that Arthur realized Alfred was in a tux.

 

"So, I made grilled chicken breast and alfredo," Alfred said as he piled food onto Arthur's plate. "And there're some peas and carrots, too!"

 

"You can make something other than burgers," Arthur said in amusement, and Alfred didn't appear to hear him.

 

"And we have wine, some made in the States, and after, we've got movies we can watch."

 

"This must be Hollywood coming out," Arthur chuckled once Alfred sat down. He cut into the chicken and hummed his approval, then Alfred lit a couple more candles.

 

"How is it?" Alfred asked eagerly.

 

"Give me a moment to enjoy it," Arthur chided gently.

 

Alfred simply smiled and let the room fall silent. There was only the clinking of glasses and silverware as they ate (and Alfred took this as a good sign, because he had used Arthur's finest china and the man wasn't raising a fuss).

 

"Excellent," Arthur decided when he was done, and Alfred grinned. The American was quick to cover the food and pull Arthur out of the room. Arthur, in turn, was trying to finish his glass of wine as Alfred dragged him away.

 

Alfred yanked Arthur down onto the oversized couch, and Arthur cursed as he almost dumped his the rest of his drink.

 

"Calm down, Alfred," Arthur mumbled, raising the glass to his lips. Alfred pulled him back on the couch, stretching his legs out and situating Arthur in between them. Alfred was playing with the remote control and humming, turning on the tv and starting the DVD player.

 

"I got a British show for you," Alfred said. "The Dr. What show."

 

"Dr. Who?"

 

"Dr. What," Alfred chirped. Arthur decided that he wasn't going to press the issue and settled back against the American's chest. "See, I've seen a lot of these episodes, and it might not be as good as Hollywood, but it's still okay and-"

 

"Just start it, Alfred," Arthur mumbled with a yawn.

 

Alfred complied, grinning as the DVD started.

 

"So what's the occasion?" Arthur finally murmured.

 

"It's Valentine's Day," Alfred said cheerfully. "Bet you forgot!"

 

"Hmm." Arthur relaxed, and the two watched the television in silence, Alfred resting his chin on Arthur's head.

 

"Arthur?" Alfred asked after a while. "What's with that creepy kid? Why's he keep asking for his mom?"

 

There was no response.

 

"Arthur?" Alfred looked down quickly to find the Brit sleeping. He looked really cute like that.

 

In the morning, Arthur would have to make up for leaving Alfred to watch the scary scenes alone.  
  
  



End file.
